


Es war nicht Liebe wie in einem Lied

by Moonmoth



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Bundesliga, M/M, hubotic, kinderriegel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmoth/pseuds/Moonmoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krasnodar, November 2015. Dortmund verliert. Mats hat schlecht gespielt und sucht Trost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Es war nicht Liebe wie in einem Lied

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [It wasn't love like in a song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568933) by [Moonmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmoth/pseuds/Moonmoth)



> _Es war nicht Liebe wie in einem Lied,_
> 
> _und was sie fühlten, war zu selten Glück._
> 
> _Du kehrst nur, wenn die Tür verschlossen ist, zurück_
> 
> _zu jenen kurzen, flüchtig hingelebten Stunden,_
> 
> _in denen wir sagen wollen: ich liebe dich,_
> 
> _und es verschweigen, aus Angst vor den Wunden._

> _Wolf Wondratschek_

 

Krasnodar, 26. November 2015

Von draußen wogt Schwärze gegen das Fenster des Mannschaftsbusses, durchsetzt mit einzelnen Lichtern. Krasnodar. Eine weitere von hunderten Städten, von denen du nichts sehen wirst als Flughafen, Hotel und Stadion.

Dortmund hat verloren, deinetwegen, weil du einen Elfmeter verursacht hast. Das einzige Tor des Spiels. Es ist wie verhext in letzter Zeit, alles, was du anfasst, verwandelt sich in Scheiße. Was die anderen letzte Saison als Mannschaft durchgemacht haben, darfst du jetzt allein nachholen. Du könntest gut verzichten. Es ist sinnlos, etwas erklären zu wollen, jedes Wort wird dir im Mund herumgedreht, bis es für eine skandalträchtige Schlagzeile taugt. Und wenn du dann schweigst, wird dir dieses Schweigen vorgeworfen.

Du drehst dich um und siehst Neven in der letzten Reihe sitzen. Das war schon immer sein Stammplatz, aber seit ein paar Monaten wirkt es ganz anders, dass er da hinten sitzt. Sofern er überhaupt mit im Bus sitzt. Du weißt nicht, was er getan hat, dass der Trainer ihn so völlig kalt stellt. Du hast mal vorsichtig nachgefragt, woraufhin dir freundlich aber bestimmt mitgeteilt wurde, dass es nicht deine Aufgabe sei, dir über die Aufstellung Sorgen zu machen.

Neven trainiert fleißig und schweigt dazu. Und vielleicht denken die anderen, dass alles gut ist und er sich mit dieser Rolle abgefunden hat. Aber du kennst ihn. Er wird genauso schweigend seine Sachen packen und gehen, ohne sich zu verabschieden. Der Gedanke macht dir Angst.

Es ist längst nicht mehr wie früher zwischen euch, als ihr euch auf dem Feld umarmt habt und er die Augen geschlossen hat, wenn er dich an sich gedrückt hat. Es ist deine Schuld, dass er das nicht mehr macht, du hattest Angst, dass man sieht, dass ihr mehr als Kollegen seid. Du wolltest keine Unordnung in deinem Leben, und außerdem konnte Cathy ihn nicht ausstehen. Sie wusste nie Details, aber sie ahnte genug, um eifersüchtig zu sein.

Der Bus hält vor dem Hotel und alle steigen aus. Die Stimmung ist gedämpft. Dich fröstelt, obwohl es hier wärmer ist als in Deutschland. Neven läuft neben Manni her, wahrscheinlich teilen sie sich ein Zimmer. Du gehst ein Stück hinter ihnen und starrst auf Nevens Haare, wie sie sich über seinem Kragen kringeln. Er war so fröhlich gestern Morgen, du hattest ihn schon lange nicht mehr so lächeln sehen, allerdings weißt du nicht so genau, was so amüsant daran war, dass er eine halbe Stunde zu spät am Flughafen war.

Jetzt wirkt er ganz in sich zurückgezogen.

Drinnen läufst du den beiden weiter hinterher, statt zu deinem eigenen Zimmer zu gehen. Du weißt nicht genau, was du eigentlich willst, du hast nur dieses Gefühl, dass deine Brust so eng ist, dass du gar nicht richtig atmen kannst, und auf einmal bist du überzeugt, dass Neven dafür sorgen könnte, dass es weggeht. Kurz bevor sie in ihrem Zimmer verschwinden, schaffst du es, seinen Namen zu krächzen.

„Neven?“

Er schaut überrascht auf und hebt fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Kann ich mal mit dir reden?“

„Sicher.“ Er bleibt vor der Zimmertür stehen und sieht dich erwartungsvoll an.

„In meinem Zimmer vielleicht?“, fragst du und deutest vage mit dem Daumen über deine Schulter.

Das kommt eindeutig unerwartet für ihn. „OK, aber lass mich erst meine Sachen abstellen.“

Er verschwindet im Zimmer, du hörst rascheln und wie er zu Manni sagt: „Ich bin nochmal kurz weg.“

Dann steht er wieder neben dir. Ihr geht schweigend nebeneinander her, eure Schritte gedämpft durch den Teppich, ein Stockwerk nach oben, dann den Flur entlang zu deinem Zimmer. Ihr habt sicher ein paar hundert Kilometer in Hotelfluren zurückgelegt, nicht wenige davon zusammen.

Du schließt die Tür auf, schaltest das Licht an und bittest ihn herein. Als Kapitän darfst du ein Einzelzimmer haben. Du machst die Tür zu und siehst ihn an und weißt nicht weiter. Du willst, dass er macht, dass dieses komische Gefühl weggeht, aber du weißt nicht wie. Sein Gesicht kann so ausdrucksstark sein, aber wenn er nicht will, dass du weißt, wie es ihm geht, ist es wie aus Stein, und genauso sieht er dich gerade an.

Du hast dich immer darauf verlassen, dass er dich will, hast dich immer verführen lassen, vielleicht, damit du ihm die Schuld geben konntest. Jetzt sieht er dich mit diesem versteinerten Gesicht an und kommt dir kein Stück entgegen. Es ist unmöglich, dass er nicht weiß, warum du ihn hergebeten hast, aber er ist so verdammt stolz.

Du bist ihm seit der Hochzeit aus dem Weg gegangen. Er hat nichts dazu gesagt, aber gerade du hättest wissen müssen, dass das bei ihm nicht viel heißt.

Du trittst nah vor ihn und küsst ihn. Seine Lippen sind ganz weich. Er wehrt sich nicht, aber er tut auch sonst nichts.

„Neven…“ Es soll tadelnd klingen, kommt aber verzweifelt raus. Du beißt ihn in die Unterlippe, nur um eine Reaktion zu bekommen.

„Du bist so ein Arschloch, Mats“, sagt er, schiebt eine Hand in deine Haare im Nacken und zieht grob deinen Kopf schräg, zwingt seine Zunge in deinen Mund. Seine andere Hand zieht dich an der Hüfte näher an seinen Körper.

Du legst deine Hände um seine Taille und presst euch beide enger zusammen, schiebst deine Finger unter sein Hoodie, gierig nach seiner nackten Haut. Vermutlich hast du seine Wut verdient, aber du kannst nicht aufhören. Es gibt nichts sonst, was sich anfühlt wie das hier, seine Muskeln unter deinen Händen, sein Duft in deiner Nase, sein Geschmack in deinem Mund, alles so gewaltig und knisternd und lebendig.

Er zahlt dir den Biss in die Unterlippe mit gleicher Münze heim, es tut gerade so weh, dass deine Nervenenden in Flammen stehen. Als er anschließend sanft seine Zunge darüber gleiten lässt, werden deine Knie so weich, dass du froh bist, dass er dich festhält.

Du lässt deine Finger durch seine langen Locken gleiten, aber dein Ehering verfängt sich darin. Er verzieht das Gesicht, greift dein Handgelenk und reißt dir grob den Ring vom Finger. Du hörst nur ein dumpfes Geräusch, als er auf dem Teppich landet.

Da ist so viel in Nevens Blick: Trotz, Herausforderung, und auch eine Verletzlichkeit, die nicht neu ist, aber die du gern vergisst.

Er zieht sein Hoodie aus und lässt es zu Boden fallen, legt seine warmen Hände um dein Gesicht und küsst dich. Küsst dich wie jemand, der gerade eine Entscheidung getroffen hat. Seine Hände gleiten tiefer, über deinen Hals, deinen Rücken, bis zum Saum deines Sweatshirts. Die Bewegung, mit der er es dir auszieht, fühlt sich unglaublich vertraut an.

Du drückst ihn an dich, und das Gefühl seiner nackten Haut an deiner lässt dich aufseufzen. Du küsst seine Wange, sein Ohrläppchen, seinen Hals, während du mit den Fingerspitzen Muster auf seinen Rücken malst. Einen Moment lang hält er einfach nur still, und du weißt, dass er die Augen geschlossen hat, obwohl du es nicht sehen kannst. Dann streicht er mit seinen Händen deinen Rücken hinunter, schiebt sie unter den Bund deiner Jogginghose und greift deinen Arsch, presst seinen harten Schwanz gegen deinen und stöhnt dir ins Ohr. „Hast du was dabei?“

„Ich glaube nicht, ich schau mal.“ Du windest dich aus seinen Armen, wühlst durch deinen Koffer und hältst ihm eine Flasche Bodylotion entgegen. Er hebt skeptisch eine Augenbraue.

„Besser als gar nichts“, sagst du.

Er zuckt mit den Schultern, nimmt dir die Flasche aus der Hand und stellt sie auf den Nachttisch. Ihr setzt euch nebeneinander aufs Bett, um eure Schuhe und Socken auszuziehen, und du lachst leise vor dich hin.

„Was ist so lustig?“, will er wissen.

„Anscheinend hat noch niemand einen Weg gefunden, das Sockenausziehen sexy aussehen zu lassen.“

„Man muss es auf jeden Fall rechtzeitig machen. Vor der Hose. Sonst bist du ein nackter Mann in Socken.“

Ihr lacht zusammen, und einen Moment lang seid ihr wieder zwanzig, sitzt in der Umkleidekabine nebeneinander und macht dumme Witze und alles ist leicht zwischen euch.

Er steht auf, barfuß jetzt, stellt sich genau vor dich und fängt an, den Bund seiner Jogginghose langsam tiefer zu schieben, legt seinen Happy Trail frei und das V aus Muskeln, das von seinen Hüften abwärts deutet. „Sexy genug für dich?“ Seine Stimme ist tief und rau.

Dein Mund ist so trocken, dass du nur stumm nicken kannst. Dein Blick wandert nach oben, verweilt einen Moment auf seinem breiten Brustkorb, der sich mit seinem schweren Atem hebt und senkt, dann schaut ihr euch direkt in die Augen. Er sieht dich ein paar Sekunden lang an, schließlich schiebt er sich mit einer flinken Bewegung die Hosen von den Hüften und drückt dich aufs Bett, greift den Bund deiner Hose und zieht dich ebenfalls aus.

Im nächsten Moment ist er auf dir und seine Zunge in deinem Mund und seine Hände überall. Ein paar Minuten lang genießt du einfach diesen schweren, harten Männerkörper, der dich in die Matratze drückt. Dann schlingst du deine Beine um ihn und rollst euch herum, bis du auf ihm sitzt. Du schaust in seine grauen Augen, aufgewühlt wie die Nordsee an einem stürmischen Tag. Er legt eine Hand auf deine Wange und streicht mit dem Daumen über deine Unterlippe, schiebt ihn dann in deinen Mund und streicht über deine Zunge. „Deine Lippen sind einfach…“

„Einfach was?“

Er schüttelt nur den Kopf. Einen Moment lang lächelt er das unvergleichliche, strahlende Neven-Lächeln. Du willst immer der Grund für dieses Lächeln sein, meistens bist du das Gegenteil.

Du beugst dich hinunter und küsst seine lächelnden Lippen, lässt dann deine eigenen über seine Brust wandern und saugst einen seiner Nippel zwischen deine Zähne, beißt ein bisschen zu und hörst, wie er den Atem anhält. Lässt los, leckst über den Nippel und pustest über die feuchte Stelle. Ein Schauer läuft über seine Haut.

Deine Lippen streifen zur anderen Seite, deine Zunge wirbelt um die Brustwarze, bevor du dich auch an dieser hart festsaugst, bis er den Kopf zurückwirft und seine Finger im Laken verkrallt, sein Atem schnell und flach.

Du lässt von ihm ab und er rollt euch wieder herum, dann ist er auf einmal verschwunden und dir ist sofort kalt. Du schließt die Augen und wartest und deine sämtlichen Nervenenden kribbeln vor Sehnsucht. Die Matratze senkt sich, als er sich zwischen deine Beine kniet. Ein Knacken, als er den Deckel der Bodylotion aufschnappen lässt. Dann versinkt alles anderen neben dem Gefühl seiner kühlen Finger in dir.

Du spürst ihn wieder über dir und blinzelst nach oben. Die Muskeln in seinem linken Arm treten hervor, weil sein ganzes Gewicht darauf ruht, mit der rechten Hand bringt er gerade seinen Schwanz in Position. Als er sich in dich schiebt, musst du feststellen, dass Bodylotion doch nicht das Gleiche ist wie Gleitgel und beißt dir auf die Unterlippe.

Neven sieht dich besorgt an. „Tut weh?“

„Hör nicht auf…“

Er bewegt sich nicht, lässt sich auf dich sinken, stützt sich auf die Ellenbogen und küsst dich. Nach ein paar Augenblicken lässt der Schmerz nach, und zusammen mit dem Schmerz verlässt auch die Anspannung, die sich seit Wochen angestaut hat, deinen Körper. Selbst mit über achtzig Kilo Neven auf dir kannst du so frei atmen wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Du legst deine Hände auf seine Hüften und drückst ihn an dich. „Du hast mir gefehlt.“

„Lügner“, murmelt er gegen deine Lippen und küsst dich wieder, bevor du antworten kannst. Warum sollte er dir glauben. Du weißt, dass er dich manchmal ansieht und nicht fassen kann, dass du der Typ bist, der ihm mal in seinem GTR beim Fahren einen geblasen hat. Inzwischen denkst du über Kinder nach. Einerseits. Andererseits bekommst du immer, wenn du mit ihm zusammen bist, so einen Mordshunger auf ein wildes Leben.

„Wildes Leben?“ Er lacht, du hast das wohl laut gesagt.

Um nicht antworten zu müssen, küsst du ihn, lang und ausführlich, bis er vorsichtig anfängt sich zu bewegen, und jetzt fühlt es sich auf einmal perfekt an. Er schiebt eine Hand in deine Haare, hält dich fest und drängt sich tiefer, wenn tiefer schon fast nicht mehr geht. Er bewegt sich immer noch behutsam, reibt seine Bauchmuskeln, seinen Happy Trail über deinen Schwanz.

„Ich geh schon nicht kaputt…“

„OK, dann dreh dich um.“

Du rollst dich auf den Bauch und Neven schiebt ein Kissen unter deine Hüften. Du willst deinen Schwanz anfassen, aber er greift deine Hände und hält sie dir auf dem Rücken fest. „Noch nicht.“

Er windet etwas um deine Handgelenke, vermutlich das Haarband, das er immer am Arm trägt. Sekunden später ist er wieder in dir. Er hält dich mit einer Hand im Nacken fest, mit der anderen stützt er sich neben dir ab, und jetzt hält er sich nicht mehr zurück. Es ist genauso tief und hart und gnadenlos wie in den Träumen, die du dir immer nur halb eingestehst. Du bist wehrlos und ihm ausgeliefert und fühlst dich frei.

Ein paar wundervolle Minuten lang musst du kein Kapitän sein, kein Weltklasseverteidiger, kein perfekter Ehemann. Für ein paar kostbare Augenblicke musst du nicht Mats Hummels sein. Da ist nur dieser Mann hinter dir auf dir in dir, der schon immer wusste, wer du wirklich bist.

Er ist Samt auf Stahl gezogen, intensiv und überwältigend, und treibt dich auf einen Punkt zu, an dem der Druck beinahe unerträglich wird. „Neven, bitte…“

Er befreit deine Hände, so dass du dich endlich anfassen kannst, und du kommst fast sofort. Ein paar Sekunden später drückt er sich noch einmal tief in dich hinein und kommt dann auch mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen. Lässt sich dann neben dir auf die Matratze fallen.

Es dauert eine Weile, bis ihr wieder zu Atem kommt. Neven setzt sich auf und angelt von der Bettkante aus mit dem Fuß nach etwas, vermutlich seine Unterhose, du kannst nicht viel mehr sehen als seinen breiten Rücken. Du hältst sein Handgelenk fest. „Bleib.“

Er schaut dich über die Schulter an. Du schlüpfst unter die Bettdecke und hältst sie einladend hoch. Ein halbes Lächeln, ein leiser Seufzer, dann legt er sich wieder neben dich. Du drehst ihm den Rücken zu, greifst seine Hand, ziehst sie an deine Brust und hältst sie dort fest. Die Matratze schaukelt leicht, als er näher rückt, dann fühlst du seine nackte Haut an deinem Rücken. Seine Nasenspitze streift über deinen Nacken, gefolgt von seinen Lippen. Du ziehst die Knie an und er kringelt sich noch enger um dich, Haut an Haut von Kopf bis Fuß. Ihr liegt ganz still, und nach ein paar Augenblicken atmet ihr im gleichen Rhythmus. Du fühlst, wie sein Brustkorb sich zusammen mit deinem hebt und senkt, und dann verfließen deine Grenzen und du weißt nicht mehr, wo dein Körper endet und seiner beginnt.

***

Als du aufwachst, liegt er etwas entfernt, aber immerhin ist er noch da. Er schläft, und du bist immer so wahnsinnig gerührt, wie verletzlich er dann aussieht. Du weißt nicht, warum du dich so für ihn verantwortlich fühlst.

‚Ich liebe dich‘ ist dir nie über die Lippen gekommen, und du dachtest, damit wärst du aus dem Schneider, aber so einfach ist es nicht, wenn du es stattdessen mit deinen Fingerspitzen in seine Haut brennst, immer wieder.

Dein linkes Knie meldet sich, als du aufstehst, um dich anzuziehen. Dann suchst du nach deinem Ehering. Du kannst ihn nicht finden und musst auf allen Vieren durchs Zimmer kriechen, egal, was das Knie dazu sagt. Du siehst den Ring neben einem Stuhlbein blinken und hebst ihn auf. Das Metall fühlt sich kalt an in deiner Hand.

Das Bett knarzt leise, als du dich wieder darauf fallen lässt. Du schaust den Ring in deiner Hand an, dann Neven, und steckst den Ring in deine Hosentasche.

Du hast zu viele Versprechungen gemacht, die sich gegenseitig ausschließen. Es sind nicht immer Worte. Auch ein Kuss kann ein Schwur sein.

Neven seufzt und blinzelt und tastet im Halbschlaf nach dir. Lächelt, als er deine Hand findet. Ein paar Sekunden Glück.

 


End file.
